With continuous development of information technology, higher requirements are proposed to wireless data terminal equipment. Voice, short message and some additional functions are required more and more, and requirements on the uplink and downlink rate of networking are increasingly proposed, rate is the most important performance index of wireless data card equipment.
There are two ways of networking the wireless data card equipment onto a computer, one is traditional networking by virtual serial port, and the other one is networking by virtual network interface (Ethernet Adaptor). The traditional networking by virtual serial port has been achieved on a plurality of platforms such as Windows, Mac and Linux, but it has bottlenecks in terms of Internet wideband and rate, the uplink and downlink rate could not meet demands of users. In order to improve the rate of the wireless data card equipment, there is a growing tendency to employ the second way. In Windows operating system, networking by virtual network interface has been achieved, while such networking way has not been yet achieved in Mac, Linux and other operating systems, the development of related products is constrained largely. However, among global computer users, Mac users have a large market share, more and more wireless data card equipment are definitely required to be able to support the Mac operating system.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a networking method or device via network interface of the wireless data card equipment in the Mac operating system.